Naruto Tail
by YukikoHeart
Summary: Natsuko Team 7's substitute Sensei take her team on a job only for Naruto to sit on a rock and they all get blinded by a bright light. They wake up in a field outside Mangolia Town and soon they come face to face with Team Natsu of Fairy Tail. Will team 7 make it home? Or will thy be stuck in Fiore forever? SauskexOC,and other pairings you would never expect...maybe
1. the Job

**_Yuki: Hey guys it's me..i decided to start a Naruto,Fairy Tail and OC fanfict because my other one Fairy tail High will be ending soon._**

**_Naruto: it's about me Beleave It!_**

**_Sakura: stupid it's about sauske, her Oc and the Fairy Tail Guild ...and i'm stuck with you._**

**_Naruto: Whooo!_**

**_Yuki: Sorry Sakura but just so you know i support Sauske X Sakura all the way_**

**_Sauske: *grumbles* Let's just start already._**

**_Yuki: One more thing I'm grounded so i can only type at school when the teacher is not looking so i have a hour every five days to type as much as i can._**

_running...running why am i running? _"Natsuko WAKE UP!" I fell out of my bed and looked up at my brother** kakashi Hatake **"ugh what?" I complained pushing myself off the floor. "I need you to watch team 7 for me." he said his eye crinkled up like he's smiling behind his mask. he has black eye, white hair that sticks up at a funny angle and his headband covering his left eye that has the **Sharingan.** I sigh "but i'm the same age." he held up a hand "i'm needed and i can't find anyone to substitute for me." I muttered some words and stood up "yea ok where should i meet them?" "the bridge oh and one more thing Your an hour and thirty minutes late." he smiled again and vanished in a puff of smoke. "Big Brother!" I shouted running over to my closet and pulling out a blue qipao dress that reaches mid thigh with slits to the waist, with black leggings that reach my knees and black sandals. I grabbed my Forehead protector with the village mark on it and tied it around my waist. then i grabbed a think black belt and put my weapon and medical pouch on it. I grabbed my Shuriken Holster and tied it to my leg.

"i'm going to kill my brother." i hissed running out of my room,down the stairs and out of the house. I jumped onto one of the buildings and ran across the roofs. "I'm going to kill Kakashi-sensei." a female voice spoke. I stopped and looked down at the bridge. a girl with bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs with short sleeves and a zipper, tight dark green shorts. "so that's Sakura Haruno." I said my gaze drifting over to two boys waiting with her.

"Naruto Uzamaki ." I said looking at the blonde boy. Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having blue eyes and blond, spiky hair and three whisker like birth marks on each side of his face. He was wearing an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue head band like everyone else.

"Sasuke Uchiha" I whispered looking him over hes a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts. I pull out a small book and look at a page with Sasuke's picture on it. i read _Sasuke is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him_ "this is going to be fun." i muttered jumping from the building and landing next to them. "Alright listen up." i said rather loudly causing Sakura to yelp. "today i'm your Sensei." I said

Naruto laughs "your the same age as me!" I glared at him and he hid behind Sakura. "my name is Natsuko Hatake-" I was cut off by Sauske saying rather coldly. "your Kakshi's wife then?" a scowl worked it's way on my face. "he is my brother-" this time i was interrupted by Naruto "What! He never told us he was married!" I growled and grabbed Naruto by the shirt. "He's my brother!" I shouted throwing him over the bridge and into the water. Sakura quietly looks at me. "uh.. Natsuko sensei?" I turned to her "yes Sakura?" She looked at the ground quietly "um..what are we doing today?"

I smiled " a C mission." Naruto burst out of the water. "Yes! A C MISSION BELIEVE IT!" I facepalmed and a smile spreed across my face. "everyone can come...but Naruto." He gasped and fell to his knees "no no no no!" I burst into laughter. "Meet at the the gates in one hour. including you Naruto." Sakura and Sauske walked away with Naruto chasing after them. I rolled my eyes "this is going to be a fun day." I looked over my arm. "yes brother." i said. "i got the mission for you...be careful." he said handing my a scroll. "were going to be fine, it's a delivery mission right?" i asked putting the scroll in my pouch. "yep it goes to the village hidden in the sand." He said handing me my small backpack filled with food and bottles of water.

"oh fun we get to travel for days with Naruto The**_ Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead__ Ninja_**." i sigh annoyed by the fact i was even his teacher for a few days. "good Luck." Kakshi said vanishing. With a sigh i walk slowly down the road to wait at the gate. To my surprise not even five minutes later Sakura came running down the street. "your really early." I said looking at the sun. She smiled and soon after Sauske was walking slowly to the gate and smirked when he saw me and Sakura. "hey Sakura lets pull a prank on the boys." I whispered turning into Kakshi.

Sakura gasped and Sauske froze for a split second before walking again. "So your sister was fake the whole time Kakshi?" Sauske asked a little disappointment in his voice. "No she's real." I say in Kakshi's bored voice keeping the surprise out of it. "Hey!" I look up and curse myself. "Guy." I say. as him and his students run over to us. Guy is a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. Guy wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, though it's normally unzipped.

following him were **Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee **and **TenTen. ** Neji had long, black hair, his hair reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail, while two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his ninja forehead protector frame the sides of his face. He wore a khaki shirt, under which he wore a dull blue shirt with a mesh armor underneath it, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg.

Lee well... he looks a lot like Guy. His hair is cut and styled into a bowl-cut style like Guy, and he also is wearing the same attire, consisting of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. The only difference in his attire were the bandages he regularly wears around his hands and wrists, which also cover a set of stitches on his left hand.

Tenten has brown hair and steel-grey eyes. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead protector which she wears in the traditional manner. Tenten is wearing a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons as well as dark green pants and standard blue ninja sandals.

_What is he doing here?_ I thought as Naruto came running up behind **Team** **Guy**. "What's going on where's Natsuko Sensei?" Naruto asked stupidly. I ingored the urge to facepalm and turned to guy. "what's up." I asked in my brother's bored tone. "you took my job." Guy accused pointing at me. "And?" I said getting annoyed at him.

"I got the job first." My anger grew and my Jutsu vanished showing that i was pretending to be him and to make matter's worse i was so busted because my brother was standing behind me.


	2. meating team Natsu

**_Yuki: Ok guys chapter two is UP! I'll try to update soon._**

**_Naruto: Just so you know Kakashi-Sensei is coming with us._**

**_Yuki: Ok Vote on who should be with Kakashi,Naruto and Sakura. at the end of the chapter i'll put up the possible pair's, Also the Fairy Tail gang is around the ages of 14, and Lucy is there._**

_"I got the job first." My anger grew and my Jutsu vanished showing that i was pretending to be him and to make matter's worse i was so busted because my brother was standing behind me._

"Natsuko Sensei!" Sakura gasped and i turned around . "Oh sh-." I was cut of by Kakashi "Natsuko you lost your focas." he smiled and my jaw droped. instead of punishing me he was smiling. "Wha-" I said puzzled. Kakashi turned to Guy and they talked..well more like my brother talked and Guy yelled. I turned to Sasuke ,Sakura and Naruto and nodded indicating that we should go while we could. we turned and bolted leaving a Team Guy behind puzzled, the last thing i saw before turning a corner was Kakashi vanishing and Guy throwing a fit.

after a good hour of running we stopped for a rest. "why did we run?" Sakura asked causing me to become annoyed. I opened my mouth to reply only to be cut off by Naruto sitting on a rock and a big blast of light surrounding us. "NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO!" I screamed as the ground vanished from below us. Everyone screamed including the emotionless Sauske, i spotted Kakashi falling with us i opened my mouth to make a remark but all my breath flew out as i hit the ground.

I saw a pair of sandals in front of my face, I slowly lifted my head, eyes traveling over the person. They were wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale pattern scarf. his hair was pink and very messy and he had a goofy smile on his face. "Natsuko-senesi." Sakura gasped out grabbing my arm.

I sat up slowly wincing slightly while the pink hair boy watched us. "yes Sakura?' I replied keeping my eyes on the boy. "where are we?" she asked as Kakashi walked over to us Naruto and Sasuke over his shoulder's. "Hey kid, where are we." I said standing and glaring at the kid. "Your in Fiore, Mangolia." He smiled "I'm Natsu Dragneel." I looked at Sakura. "isnt Magnolia a flower?" I asked she nodded and i turned back to the boy. "i'm Natsuko Hatake, this is my brother Kakashi" I said. "i'm Sakura Haruno the blonde is Naruto Uzumaki and the black hair boy is Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said looking at the two boys on Kakashi's shoulder's.

"nice to meet you." Natsu said as a flying blue cat landed on his head. _' that's a funny summoning...then again were in a place i never heard of.'_ I glance over at Sakura who was deep in thought. "Flame- Brain!" we looked up at the voice and i instantly drew a Kunai knife. "what do you want Ice- Queen." Natsu replied turning to the black hair boy that appeared. the boy was wearing some shorts, and a necklace that looked like a sword. I notice they both had a strange mark on there body's.

"..." I threw the Kunai at a bush and there was a yelp of painc. "Whoa!" Natsu said walking over to the bush and helping a blonde girl to her feet. She had her hair in two pigtails and was wearing a blue skirt, knee blue socks, brown boots and a long sleeve blue and gold shirt. another girl with long scarlet hair walked out holding my Kunai. she was wearing armor, a blue skirt, and black boots. "Natsu is Lucy ok?" she asked throwing me the Kunai.

I caught the Kunai and watched them. "Natsuko-Sensei, Naruto and Sasuke arnt awake yet." sakura remarked. i turned and looked at Naruto. "ramen." In a moment he was on his feet. "WHERE!" he had drool on his lip. "there is none i was waking you up." I turned back to Natsu and yelped as the scarlet hair girl was two feet from my face. "Who are you?" She asked. we introduced ourself's again.

"i'm Erza Scarlet." The red hair girl said. "i'm Lucy Heartfilia." the blonde waved slightly pale. "i'm Gray Fullbuster." The black hair boy remarked. "nice to meet you all." Naruto, Sakura and I said at the same time. "hn'' i turned around and spotted Sasuke getting put down.

_**Yuki: Sorry it's short but i just wanted to intruduce team Natsu**_

_**Naruto: Ok here's the Pairings!**_

_**Sakura - Gray, Naruto or Natsu**_

_**Lucy- Natsu, Gray or Naruto**_

_**Erza- Gray,_**Jellal**_ or Naruto**_

_**Gray-Juvia,Lucy or Sakura**_

_**kakashi- ?**_


	3. The guildand a Curse?

_**Yuki: hey guys what's up?**_

_***silince* **_

_**Yuki: Ok...well so far here's the pairings... with my own added**_

_**Natsu and Lucy -1**_

_**Naruto and Lucy-2( 1 is me)**_

_**sakura and Gray-0**_

_**sakura and Natsu-3( 1 is Me)**_

_**Sakura alone-1**_

_**Erza and Gray-1  
><strong>_

_**Erza and Naruto - 0**_

_**Erza and **_**_Jellal-2 (1 is me)_**

_**kakashi and Ultear-3(1 is me)**_

_**Gray and Juvia-1**_

_**Naruto and Juvia-1**_

_**Yuki: thanks for posting, Gajeel and Levy where always in my mind and i forgot about Juvia and Jellal so i added them at the last minute after i saw your post's.**_

_**Naruto: Yuki Does NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail**_

_"i'm Erza Scarlet." The red hair girl said. "i'm Lucy Heartfilia." the blonde waved slightly pale. "i'm Gray Fullbuster." The black hair boy remarked. "nice to meet you all." Naruto, Sakura and I said at the same time. "hn'' i turned around and spotted Sasuke getting put down._

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped running over to him. I looked ad Kakashi and gasped...he was shrinking! "Kakashi!" I shouted. He looked at himself and his eye grew wide. Sauske's eyes grew wide as well at the sight of my brother shrinking. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. I blinked and Kakashi held up his hands "calm down Sakura,Naruto" I walked over and looked him in the eye. "your short." I commented and he rolled his eye. "somethings not right." his voice was softer more child like. "Kakashi...perhaps something here has made you younger.'' I remarked. "then why do my clothes fit." Kakashi asked. "i have No-" I was cut off.

"excuse me but why are you here? What Guild are you from?" Erza asked in a mean voice causing Natsu and Gray to hug each other and Naruto to hide behind Sakura. "Guild?" I asked "what's a Guild?" Erza's jaw dropped. "...where are you from?' She asked again. "Konohagakure" was my reply. "excuse you?" Natsu said. I face palmed and Sakura muttered "he's as stupid as Naruto." I nodded and said to Natsu "it's where we live." Kakashi walked over to me his book written by the Pervy Sage Jiraiya in his face. "the Village Hidden In the Leaves" he said still reading the book. "village hidden in the leaves?" Lucy repeated. "so what's a Guild?" Naruto asked.

Erza sighed and walked away, Natsu,Gray and Lucy followed. i exchanged glances with Sakura before walking after them. I head Naruto exhale loudly and Kakashi giggle. "Sakura... watch Naruto...make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I whispered. "Yes Sensei." Sakura replied before slowing down to talk with Naruto. "what are you doing Sensei? we need to get back home." Sasuke said coming up to walk next to me. "i know..i just have no idea how. that's why where going to see if these people can help." I said turning my head to look at him. To my surprise he had a scowl on his face. _ the whole time I've been with this kid he's had a emotionless face or a smirk._

"can we trust these people?" He asked. "let's wait and see...be ready for anything." He nodded and walked over to Kakashi,Sakura and Naruto. He said something to them and they nodded in response. '' this is our Guild." I turned back around and saw a big building with the same mark that Natsu,Erza,Lucy and Gray had. There was a big crashing sound and the sound of fighting hit my ears soon after. "WHOO LET"S GO!" Natsu shouted running into the building with Gray on his tail. Lucy and Erza sighed while i looked at Kakashi,Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke.

"come on in...just watch your head." Erza said walking inside with Lucy following. "Natsuko? are you sure?" I turned to Kakashi. "yea i'm sure" we entered the guild and ducked as a table flew at us. "geez this place is a mad house." i remarked looking at Naruto who had a look of excitement on his face. "no Naruto" His face fell but his eyes still shines brightly. "on the roof." I commanded and we ran up the wall and walked on the roof. "Naruto chakra control." I said noticing he was having trouble walking on the roof.

"ENOUGH!" i froze along with all the people below who were fighting. "my brats...stop fighting and listen." I looked around for the voice and saw it came from a boy with spike blonde hair standing to another kid with spikier blonde hair and headphones. "There's is some kind of magic that is making us young again, the younger kid's are not affected by this. Natsu,Erza,Gray,Lucy,Wendy,Gajeel,Levy, Cana and our new comer'swill go and find out why this is happening and possibly even stop this." all the people he called gathered near the door. "Master? who are the new comer's?" a girl with blue hair wearing a orange headband and dress asked. "Levy..there above you." the man she called master replied.

everyone in the guild looked up and gasped. "Sensei.." Sakura started. "How are they standing on the roof!" Natsu howled the blue cat on his head. a girl holding a white cat stared at me with awe. "come on." I said removing the charkra from my feet and falling to the floor. Before anyone could do something i landed on me feet, soon Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were standing next to me. A moment later Naruto was laying on his face behind me.

"oh Naruto." I sighed as Sakura helped him to his feet. "dobe." Sasuke remarked. "shut up Sasuke-Teme."Naruto countered. "Sorry but the safest place was the roof.' I smiled rubbing the back of my head while Sakura smacked Naruto upside the head. "it's alright..may i ask who you are?" the Master asked. "I'm Natsuko,that's my older brother Kakashi,That's Sakura,Naruto and Sasuke." I said each person nodding as i said there name.

"welcome to Fairy Tail i'm the master Makarov." I nodded and was tackled by the blue cat. "i'm Happy!'' i looked at the cat. "nice to meet you." the people in the guild where shocked by the fact we didn't freak out. "you remind me of Pakkun." Kakashi remarked. I turned to the team while Kakashi and happy talked. "hi i'm cana." i looked at a girl with long, mid-back length brown hair wearing pants and a swimsuit top, what surprised me most was the fact she had a glass of liquid and she smelled strongly of alcohol. "i'm Wendy" I turned to another girl, with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes.

she's wearing a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs shes wearing wing like attachments.. "i'm Levy" again i looked at the girl. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is tied up with a orange bandana around her head, she was wearing a orange dress that seemed rather large. "nice to meet you."

I turned and bumped into a guy with long black hair covered in metal wearing a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. "gehe." the guy said. i just stared at him before someone let out a yelp. I looked over at where the yelp came from and found kakashi summoning Pakkun.

Pakkun is a small, pug-like dog with brown fur and a dark brown snout and ears. He has pink-coloured paws and wears the standard outfit of Kakashi's ninken which consists of a blue vest with the heno-heno-moheji seal and a Konoha headband but his is worn on top of his head in a similar style to Sakura. "hey." his voice was deep and gruff. "hey Pakkun." I smiled and Pakkun walked over to me and held out his paw. "hey." I took the paw and smiled. "still soft." Pakkun scoffed and said " it always is." I laughed and glanced at the door where everyone was waiting, Natsu smirked, Gray Sasuke and Naruto were having a staring contest. Lucy,Levy,Cana,Erza,Sakura and Wendy were Talking and Kakashi was standing next to me, as well as the guy decked out in metal who must have been Gajeel.

"are you ready Natsuko?" Kakashi asked his pervy book in his hand. "i'm ready." I remarked standing up and walking over to everyone. "Lets go." I smiled , and in return i got smiles, a hn, and a Gehe.

**_To be__ continued... in the next chapter._**


	4. meanwhile

_**sakura: here are the pairings so far... and the pairings will end after chapter 6, so please vote soon.**_

_**Naruto and Lucy-3( 1 is me)**_

_**sakura and Gray-0**_

_**sakura and Natsu-3( 1 is Me)**_

_**Sakura alone-2**_

_**Erza and Gray-1**_

_**Erza and Naruto-2**_

_**Erza and **_**_Jellal-2 (1 is me)_**

_**kakashi and Ultear-4(1 is me)**_

_**Gray and Juvia-3**_

_**Natsu and Lucy -1**_

_**yuki: Hai lets start!**_

_**Kakashi: *holding pervy book* hold on there, tell them what's going on Yuki you did have comments.**_

_**Yuki: Hai Sensei!**_

Yuki: _**Scarecrowsama said-**So far so good this is a very original story. _

**_yuki: thank you so much, i have wonderful idea's..i'm just to scared to put them down._**

**Yuki: Las said-**_This is pretty good. But don't ya think Kakashi is being too careless ... I'm just saying there should be some hostilities.._

**Yuki:Hai Las Kakashi -Sensei is being careless but he is putting trust into Natsuko, and if anything bad happens will step in and take over, and for hostilities...you have to wait and see NOW! Lets start!**

"so..what are we doing again?" everyone dead panned at Naruto's question. "Dobe." Sasuke muttered trying to get Naruto to react...which i must admit worked like always. "what did you call me Teme!" Naruto roared.

"dobe."

"Teme"

"dobe."

"TEME!"

"dobe"

"TEME!:

"shut up already!" Sakura howled causing me to laugh quietly to myself. "Ne Sakura-Chan." i whispered "h-Hai Natsuko sensei" she replied. "i really think that we should be looking not laying about around the guild." i yawned thinking about how we should have been trying to figure out who was using this 'magic' and how we could stop them. "

Natsuko." Kakashi yawned. "hai Onii chan" i replied turning to were i saw him sitting on a table, with his legs crossing and his book open on his lap. "gather the team and lets figure out what our team mates power's are." kakashi had a good point. "hey Happy." i said turning to the blue cat.

"aye Sir!' he said for the fifth or sixth time. "go get, Lucy-chan,Levy-chan,Cana-chan,Wendy-Chan,Erza-Chan,Natsu-san,Gray-san and Gajeel-san and tell them to meet us behind the guild." Happy looked puzzled and quickly flew off.

"Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke." I said getting there attention. "hai Sensei." Sakura said while Naruto and Sasuke started having another staring contest. "let's go." they all looked at each other puzzled bot followed me anyways.

"today..we are going to find out the power's of Lucy,Natsu,Erza,Gray,Levy,Gajeel,Wendy and Cana." i let out a deep breath because saying that was a big mouth full. " are we going to sparr?" Naruto asked dancing in place. "if you want." I shrugged as Sakura gave me a look saying 'your kidding me right?'

Once we got outside..after breaking up another of Sasuke and Naruto's name calling moments, we found Natsu,Lucy,Gray,Erza,Cana,Wendy,Levy and Gajeel waiting outside for us. "okay thanks for gathering." i said with a small nod.

Why are we out here?" Erza demanded stepping forward with her arms crossed over her chest. He long scarlet hair was thrown into a braid, and everyone was wearing clothes that fit. (pretty much the clothes that they wore when they were younger) Gajeel was still decked out in black and metal studs.

"we are out here to become a better team, and to figure out our strengths and weaknesses." I said as Sasuke and Gray sized each other up. Erza nodded approvingly. "i agree with that." i glanced over at sasuke and let out a sigh.

**_-Back at the Village Naruto world-_**

Lady Tsunade was going crazy because Kakashi was missing along with his squad, and Natsuko was also gone. With a quick Movement she slammed her hands down on her desk causing it to rattle and shake. "Get me ANBU now!" she bellowed furiously. "y-yes Lady tsunade!" Shizune whimpered before turning and running out the door.

'you should calm down Tsunade." She turned her head and saw Jiraiya, also known as the Pervy Sage by Naruto. "how can i calm down Jiraiya? Kakashi and his team as well as Natsuko are missing, and we have no idea where they are." Tsunade replied crossing her arms over her large chest.

Jiraiya sighed before walking over to Tsunade and putting his hand on her shoulder. "you know Kakashi and his team are strong enough to overcome what ever is thrown at them..they'll make it through." Tsunade sighed. "yes i know but still...i'm not to worried about Kakashi and Natsuko..i'm more worried about Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke, after all there still just children..there not even Chunin rank yet."

**Yuki: i swear my chapter's keep getting smaller and smaller**

**Sasuke: Hn just tell them**

**Yuki*grumbles* Anyways i want you guys to vote on who fight's who, we got 5 ninja and 8 mages.**


	5. sizing them up

_**sakura: here are the pairings so far... and the pairings will end after chapter 6, so please vote soon.**_

_**Naruto and Lucy-3( 1 is me)**_

_**sakura and Gray-0**_

_**sakura and Natsu-3( 1 is Me)**_

_**Sakura alone-2**_

_**Erza and Gray-1**_

_**Erza and Naruto-2**_

_**Erza and **_**_Jellal-2 (1 is me)_**

_**kakashi and Ultear-4(1 is me)**_

_**Gray and Juvia-3**_

_**Natsu and Lucy -1**_

_**Yuki: and the fighting pair are going to be! *drum roll* **_

_**naruto vs natsu**_

_**kakashi vs gajeel**_

_**_**_** Natsuko vs erza**_**_**_

_**Sasuke vs gray **_

_**Sakura vs lucy**_

_***Naruto and Natsu fistpump.***_

_**Yuki: these are only going to be important battles, anyways lets start!**_

_**Sakura: Yuki does not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, PLease support the original animes.**_

_***everyone stares at Sakura***_

_**Sakura: what?**_

-Hidden Leaf-

Jiraiya agreed with Tsunade Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke were still only Chunin, but they had Natsuko and Kakashi with them, so it shouldn't have been a problem but he still worried about his student, Naruto. Tsunade sighed. "i'm really worried."

-Fairy Tail-

I smirked. "alright then first up...Naruto." Naruto fist pumped and ran forward but i grabbed his arm. "dont give them wounds that can kill." i hissed in his ear while Natsu ran forward a huge smile on his face. Naruto nodded and ran to meet Natsu.

"you ready?" Natsu asked. "believe it!" Naruto said giving the 'good guy pose' Sakura and i both sighed and said "he's doomed." Natsu smiled before setting his fist ablaze and charging at Naruto, who was dumbstruck at the fact he didnt use hand signs. "naruto move!" sakura yelled, but it was to late Naruto was hit square in the face, and flew back breaking a few trees.

Everyone was shocked that we didnt run to help him and they stared wide eyed only to gasp when naruto appeared behind Natsu saying. "really? Sakura can hit harder than that?'' then they both got into a marge Taijutsu battle, that didnt last long because Naruto wasn't good at Taijutsu. " multi shadow clone Jutsu!" at least 30 clones appeared and charged Natsu who was surprised by it and barely moved out of the way in time to dodge the first 3.

The fight was long and hard and so far it was a tie and i could tell Naruto was almost out of chakra, but it looked like Natsu could go on for hours.. "naruto this wont end use the Rasengan." I called out right as Natsu called out. "roar of the fire dragon!" Naruto dodged it and looked at me in surprise but nodded and summoned more clones, while the clones attacked ,Naruto used one to move the chakra around until it made a perfect ball.

Natsu was so busy fighting off the clone he didnt notice the Rasengan until Naruto shouted. "RASENGAN!" and shoved it into his back. Natsu spun around before flying into the trees, and Lucy ran over to him. "NATSU!" even Sakura and i ran over, because we were going to need her medical ninjutsu for this.

"move." Sakura commanded we she saw his wound. "no it's your fault he's hurt like this." lucy cried. "if you move we can fix it." i growled making lucy jerk away. sakura quickly got to work, and within 6 or 7 minutes he was healed and back on his feet. "whooo hoo!"

we got back to where we were fighting and i turned to Kakashi. "your turn." he nodded and put his book in his pocket while Naruto stumbled over to us and sat down on a log that sakura had dragged over after healing Natsu. Gajeel smirked. "really? the old man?" Kakashi sighed he was only 26 yet he was old to this kid with metal all over, this kid was like a lighting rod to his chidori.

Kakashi dodged with ease when Gajeel shot a huge iron rod at Kakashi. with a sigh Kakashi pulled out his book and started reading which pissed Gajeel off. "why the hell are you reading at a time like this!" as the battle went on Kakashi finished his book and finally got serious,seeing all he did was dodge and block with out even looking.

Kakashi noticed a river nearby. "alright then." he sighed doing handsigns. "water Style Water Dragon Jutsu!" a large dragon made of water appeared and struck Gajeel soaking him and the ground around him. "ha that's the best you got?" Gajeel snickered shaking the water from his hair.

"nope" Kakashi said lowering his hand, soon a chirping sound could be heard and Kakashi ran forward before striking the water around Gajeel's feet. "lighting Blade!" Gajeel made to dodge but he was to slow compared to the former ANBU member. Gajeel was down and out of the count. but Gajeel wasn't hurt to badly because Kakashi was holding back, if he wasn't holding back Gajeel could be dead.

_**Yuki: sorry the battle and chapy is so short *bows* i'm going to try and make the battle with Erza and Natsuko as long as i can so please be patiant... until then bye bye.**_


	6. Sizing them up pt2

_**Yuki: Whoo okay the pairings end here and we have...**_

_**Naruto and Lucy**_

_**Sakura and Natsu**_

_**Erza and Jellal**_

_**Kakashi and Ultear**_

_**And Gray and Juvia!**_

_**Juvia: ah Juvia is so happy**_

_**Gray: go away**_

_**sakura: stop touching my hair**_

_**Natsu: but it's pink**_

_**sakura: your hair is pink to..**_

_**Naruto: zzzzz**_

_**Lucy: Get off my bed! *pulls off bed***_

_**Naruto: zzzz**_

_**kakashi: reading book***_

_**Ultear: what ya reading?**_

_**kakashi: *shows her book***_

_**Ultear: pervert!**_

_**Yuki: *sweat drops*...anyways..i do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.**_

* * *

><p>Erza stepped forward as Gajeel was pulled away. "my turn." she said proudly, cake icing at the corner of her mouth. i held back a laugh as i stepped up to meet her. i rolled my shoulders and pulled my mask over my face so i looked just like Kakashi, and i tied my hair back into a ponytail. "ready?" i asked.<p>

Erza didnt even reply. "Re-Quip!" i must admit armor that was meant for a 16 to 20 year old, looked really funny on a 12 to 14 year old. "erza's armor dosent fit. " Cana slurred as i ran at her. "she's so fast!" Lucy gasped as i appeared in front of Erza and aimed a kick at her head. To my amazement she blocked it and my kick didnt even dent the armor. I backflipped away as she swung her sword at me,it missed by a mere inch. "i'm going to have to get serious on you." i smirked wondering if i should use my lighting, water or Ice style on her.

I chose to pull a trick, As Erza ran at me i did the handsigns Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake, Her sword went into 'my' stomach and everyone gasped in horror except the Ninja's. suddenly the 'me' turned into a log..with an exploding tag on it. As it exploded everyone covered the eyes, other then me,Sasuke and Kakashi. i was perched in a tree and i watched as the smoke vanished and erza was standing with a large shield in front of her, protecting all the mages behind her from the explosion.

"ERZA GIVE HER EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Natsu howled in delight, Erza sighed and changed her armor and weapon again. "it's the lighting empress armor." Happy said well happily. I rolled my eyes as Erza scanned the area for me. "where are you." she called out. I did the clone sign and said quietly. "shadow clone jutsu." two clone of myself appeared next to me on the branch i was standing on. One of them ran at Erza with not hesitation while i looked at the other one.

the clone of me nodded and turned into a shurkin and i pulled out a real one, meanwhile my other clone was having a fun time. Erza charged the clone and the clone dodged with ease before aiming a kick at Erza's stomach, which was blocked by the staff she was using. "your fast." Erza panted making the clone of me smirk before replying. "thank you." and pulling out a kunai knife as swiping at Erza.

Erza managed to dodge it, but only after having her armor cut. Everyone gasped when they heard the sound of ripping fabric, Suddenly the clone vanished and i threw the shurkin. erza dodged the first one only to gasp as my other clone appeared behind her and threw a Kunai that made her dodge out of the way again. "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu failure." i said as Erza fell into a hole that i had dug while my clones were keeping her busy.

erza let out a small scream of surprise and natsu and gray both blushed and said. "c-cute." i rolled my shoulder's and yawned. "is that the best you got?" I jumped up into the air as a large hammer came out of nowhere and swung at me. I laughed. "awe is the strawberry bruised?" Erza looked up at me only to look down as she stopped moving because of the thin wires that made her stop moving. and i started hand signs, Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger "Fire Style! Dragon Fire Jutsu!" I brought my hand up, which had the wires attached before breathing the fire on them and sending the flames flying down the wires at Erza.

Erza managed to cut the wires and get away with out being set ablaze. Erza was breathing harshly while i wasn't even out of breath yet. "shall we take a short break?" i asked only for her to shake her head and change to another armor. "it's the fire empress armor!" Wendy gasped. "Fire now?" i laughed jumping nimble aside as Erza swung her weapon at me. with out even thinking a grabbed her blade, making my hands slick with my blood,I grabbed the blade and threw it to the side before looking at my hands and licking off the blood.

everyone watched in dead silence, Erza snapped out of it quickly and summoned another armor while i did quick handsigns.

_**Yuki:Warning! Made up summoning incoming!**_

"Summoning Jutsu!" I slammed my palm onto the ground and there was a large blast of smoke, when it cleared i was sitting on the back of a medium size white dragon, it wasn't the boss dragon but it was one of her good friends. "Zander." she smiled down at him. "_ Natsuko..why did you summon me?"_ He asked turning his head to look at her. "IT"S A DRAGON!'' Happy and Carla yelled making me and Zander i did was roll my eyes before placing my hand infront of me. "ready?" i asked, Zander replied with a nod. "_Ice_ _Pistol_!" Zander and i shouted at the same time, and a bullet made of ice flew out of his mouth and hit Erza, it managed to dent her armor and send her flying back, but she wasn't hurt.

zander vanished and i landed on the ground while Erza came flying at me with her sword, i managed to block it with my kunai and send it off course, only for another sword to appear in her hand and cut my arm. i jumped away from her and studied my arm before throwing normal senbon needles at her. she blocked them with ease but she didnt notice the wires i had attached. "Fire Style! Dragon Fire Jutsu!" it was rare for me to try and use a jutsu more then once, but to my surprise this time it worked, Erza was engulfed in flames and Natsu ate them, which surprised all us Shinobi.

"it's done." was all i said before going over and sitting next to Kakashi on the Log. "well done Natsuko." was all he said as Erza walked over. "good fight.." she said before going back to the mages. Sakura started to heal my arm and i held up my hand. "it's your turn soon..keep ahold of your chakra."

Gray walked up shirtless and Sasuke walked to meet him. "hey stripper." Sasuke said shoving his hands into his pockets, a tick mark appeared on Gray's forehead "what is it Emo?" it was faint, but Sasuke's eyebrow twitched "don't go getting naked on me Stripper, i'm not gay." that made Naruto burst into laughter. "my Harem Jutsu dosent even work on you SasGAY!" I facepalmed and Sakura punched him in the face, sending him flying into a tree. "GO SASUKE!" Sakura fangirled.

"tch your all annoying." sasuke remarked before turning to Gray. The fight had begun. sasuke ran forward and pulled out a kunai. Gray jumped into the air and a ice cage appeared around Sasuke. "Ice Make Cage!" The cage shattered and shards flew everywhere. "ice make Cannon!" sasuke dance out of the way as a huge ball of ice flew at him. "fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" a huge fireball engulfed the area. "Ice Make wall!" a wall of ice appeared and Sasuke's fire style couldn't melt it.

"come on Sasuke!" Sakura screeched making me cover my ear's, "sakura..just stop!" i commanded as Sasuke made a clone and it around around the right side of the wall, and he ran around the left, No one could see anything but the sound of skin hitting skin and metal hitting ice could be heard and then Sasuke walked out from behind the wall and went over to us before sitting down next to me.

gray came out a moment later and he was stumbling, he had a few good scratches and bruises forming around his eye and on his arms and chest area. we all knew Sasuke won that fight. "saura..it's your turn." i remarked as Lucy walked into the clearing. Sakura eyed the blond tentatively before going to meet her.


	7. the Ghost!

**Yuki: OMG GUYS~ I HAVE Incineration! **

**Sasuke: *sweat drop* you mean Inspiration?**

**Yuki: yea that word!**

**Sasuke:*sigh***

**Yuki: i might make this a really really long chapter!**

**sasuke: didnt you say that before?**

**Yuki: oh hush!**

**Sasuke: hn...**

**Yuki: andddddd BEGIN!**

Sakura looked at Lucy warily... before stepping foreward.

Lucy gripped her whip tightly, staring at the pink haired girl infront of her.

Sakura reached into her pouch and grabbed a kunai, before getting into Stance.

"and GO!" I called out.

Lucy cracked her whip and aimed it at Sakura, the pink haired girl dodged to the side and threw a kunai, pinning the whip to the ground. Lucy grabbed her keys and swung them. " I open thee! Gate of the Bull!Taurus!" there was a lot of smoke and a large bull holding a axe appeared.

"Miiiiiiiiiisssss Luuuuuuuucy you looooook so fine!" The bull remarked.

"yuck!" Sakura remarked in terror. "another pervert!"

I Laughed. yes, we knew to manny perverts, there was Ero Senni, also known as Jiraiya The Toad Sage... Aka Pervy Sage. Then there was Kakashi and Jiraiya's pervy books... Now we got a perverted Cow summoning.

The cow turned to Sakura, who tensed up when they locked eyes.

"MOOOO!" the cow charged Sakura, and she stood her ground, waiting, and waiting, As soon as the cow got close enough Sakura Jumped over him and put an exploding tag on his back. the cow turned back around and charged at Sakura, She ducked and slid between his legs, when he got close enough to Lucy, Sakura set the tag off and it exploded, making the cow vanish and Lucy fly back into Natsu, knocked out.

I facepalmed and i saw Kakashi and Sasuke sweat drop.

"figures." we all remarked as i stood up from the log and grinned. "we win." i called out, using earth style to repair the ground.

The mages wached in awe as the groud repaired itself. "you guys are pretty cool." Grey remarked.

"clothes." Erza remarked making the stripper run around looking for clothes. I grinned and pulled the mask off my face. "your pretty good yourselves. But no one is as good as the ninja's hidden in the leaf." I replied proudly. i felt someone's eyes digging into my skull, but when i turned around, no one was there, and it confused me.

"kakashi." I spoke.

" I know." Kakashi replied, looking up from a new, little orange book.

I cringed slightly and shook my head. "Do you think it could be the person who is messing with time?" I asked calmly.

" Perhaps.. we have to find out sooner or later." Kakashi replied.

Erza cleared her throat and us hidden nin looked at her. "now that were done sparring, lets find you guys a place to live." I glanced my team 7, they looked slightly hesatant before nodding. "Okay." I nodded turning to the red headed woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>

**yuki; So... much... HATE!  
>Sasuke: *smirks* her computer didnt save so she lost this next part<strong>

**Yuki: IT WAS 7 PARAGRAPGHS! 7! NOW I HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN!**

**Sasuke: *laughes quietly***

**Yuki: you did this! didnt you!**

**Sasuke: NO! i didnt!**

* * *

><p>After looking around for a bit we got settled into the house Erza had found for us, the house was two stories high and was very large, she said something about getting it for really cheep because people thought it was haunted or something stupid like that, Naruto looked sick..i guess it was because he didnt like ghosts or something. After we finaly got Naruto into house, he stopped looking sick and was running around looking at everything.<p>

Sakura and i cringed slightly, the place was covered in cobwebs,spiders and a bunch of other stuff. as well as a thick, thick layer of dust. I looked at her and she looked back, and we grinned. "NARUTO!" we called, the poor boy flinched and covered his head with his hands. "y-yes?" he wimpered. I walked over to him,my hands behind my back. "Naruto, can you help me and Sakura?" i asked sweetly.

"sure!' her perked up happily.

"alright!" i held my hands up. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" About 20 clones of me appeared, and naruto did the same. "alright Naruto..we gotta do some cleaning. " i remarked. I noticed that kakashi and Sakura made some shadow clones as well. Sasuke just stood there, back to the wall, with a roll of my eyes and turned to the clones. "Listen up everyone! we gotta get this place clean!...GO!" all the clones scattered and started cleaning.

"great idea Natsuko." Sakura remarked as the clones were all over the place.

"yep only downside is..when they dispel..." I sighed.

Sakura moaned. "oh yea i forgot! Shadow clones give you there memories."

"yep, so when they dispel..we'll have all the memories of the hard work, and we'll be very tired.." I yawned.

About 10 minutes later the house was spotless, and naruto was sprawled out on the floor. "so..tired.." I giggled slightly at him before getting up. "i'll make dinner...you guys go take a bath and relax." I went into the kitchen and found Sakura followed me. "i'll help, Natsuko." i grinned at her and we made dinner, of corse...that was after we went out and did some shopping. for some reason our money was the same as the money here in this place, which was good.

The Dinner was miso ramen, simple, but good. when the boys walked out Sakura squealed. When i turned i raised an eyebrow. Naruto and Sasuke were wearing pants and that was it, Kakashi was wearing his mask, a tight fitting shirt, and pants, his headband was gone and his eye was closed. "oohhh homemade ramen!" NAruto exclaimed happily. Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto, but gawked at Sasuke.

Even i have to admit, Sasuke is well built and looks yummy, Naruto on the other hand, looks like a scrawny stick. But then again...naruto dosent train like Sasuke. With a shake of my head, i picked up my empty bowl and went to the sink and rinsed it out, thankfully the house had water and electricity... I jumped slightly when Sakura put her bowl in the sink.

" oh sorry." i pulled away and put my bowl on the drying rack. "Sakura and i will go take our shower now guys." I called out before making my way up the stairs, Sakura followed me, every once in a while glancing around like something was going to jump out at us. "calm down." I remarked calmly. "nothings going to jump out at us." I stoped outside a door marked Bathroom and opened it.

the bathtub was large enough to be a hotspring, which was pretty cool, and it looked like it was carved from real rocks,, which was also cool. Drains covered the floor and what looked like shower heads were bult into the celeing, so if we turned on the shower it made it seem like it was raining. "Sweet." i whistled. Sakura looked around for a moment before filling the tub/hotspring with water. I pulled off my clothes and walked over to the shower knobs. "sakura chan~" i remarked in a sing song voice.

"yea?" she looked at me and gasped in surprise, my hand was on the knob, and i turned it causing water to rain down on us. Sakura let out a scream as ice water fell from the roof. there was pounding on the stairs and the door flung open, my eyes darted to the door, and Naruto was standing there, before he had a nose bleed, A moment later Sasuke and Kakashi poked there heads into the doorway.

I put a hand on my waist, standing there in my naked glory, and Sasuke's face turned red. I raised an eyebrow, not noticing the face that i was showing off every one of my curves, and the water falling from the roof didnt help my cause. Sakura ran over, shoved all three boys out the door and slamming it in there face. "Natsuko!" Sakura exclaimed.

"eh? what?" i asked tilting my head to the side.

"your naked!" Sakura remarked.

"so?" I replied.

"do you have no common sense!" Sakura asked. "there guys! and your a girl! you were naked! and they saw everything!"

It took a moment for it to click. "well...shit.." i remarked before laughing.

"it's not funny!" Sakura's face was bright red.

"it is to me." I remarked inoccently, glancing up when the lights started to flicker. "um..."

Sakura ran over and attached herself to my arm, I managed to snatch up a towel right before we were sent into pitch black darkness, the water still falling from the roof. I wrapped the towel around me and took a few careful steps foreward as my eyes adjusted to the darkness around us. after a moment i could make out the overfilling tub, my clothes on the floor, the sinks in the far side of the room where the water didnt reach, and the doors. One lead out into the hall, another one went into the cubard and the other one in the toilet.

Something felt off, and i jerked my head up, the water had stopped, and Sakura didnt let go of my arm the whole time. both our heads jerked to the water knobs, where something was slowly turned to look at us, and we both let out a ear splitting scream.

Sakura let go of my arm and bolted out of the bathroom, and i stood frozen staring at the glowing entity infront of me. It looked like it was wearing robes and it had really long hair..but what scared me and Sakura so bad was it's face, It's eyes were sunken into it's head, and it's mouth was agape, wide open, and ghost bugs were crawling out of it.

it moved towards me and i took a step back.

"_Help...me...Natsu...ko..." _It Spoke, reaching out to touch my face.

i pressed my back to the wall, my eyes watering in terror, it's hand inches from my face when the door, that had shut when Sakura ran out, flew off it's hinges, flew THROUGH the ghost, and slammed into the wall.

The ghost turned to Sasuke and let out a blood curdling screech before vanishing.

my vision started to fade..and i reamber falling into darkness.


End file.
